An unlikey affair
by Jueyluv15
Summary: This was inspired by TDA episode 20 "Get a Clue" This started out as a random Idea... This is most definitely not a pro DxC nor DxG story (although I am pro Gwuncan) but if you're a Duncan fan and ship him with other females, and wouldn't mind seeing him with other females from the series who's names aren't Gwen or Courtney then this story is for ya. Warning *Lemon*


Lindsay had finally won a challenge for herself instead of sharing her award with her BFF Beth she decided to share it with Duncan. It was a shock to every one especially Courtney. She didn't know that was a strategic move Lindsay came up with to throw her off her " _A Game"_ . Beth ignored Courtney as she went on pretending like she didn't care that Duncan and Lindsay were **alone** watching a movie. Harold joined the two girls who were now sitting in the dining tent waiting for Chef to serve them dinner.

"Well I guess this is the only good thing about losing the challenge" Courtney said out loud. She thanked Chef as he handed her a plate with slices of roasted beef, a side of grilled potato wedges, a small roll with butter, and a slice of cherry pie. Both Harold and Beth glared at her because they were served a different type of meal. Chef handed them two plates of sloppy Joes, burnt fries, and two glasses of still soda. "Um... Chef why is my Joe green?" Harold asked while poking at his side of fries." Ouch! Is this a bottle cap? "Beth asked as she removed a soda cap from her sloppy Joe.

"I slave over a hot damn stove all day and this is the thanks I get?!" Chef yelled as he handed Courtney her glass of iced tea. "Don't pay those ungrateful losers any attention they just can't appreciate what a good cook you are "Courtney told Chef as she patted him on the back." Why thank you Courtney your too much "Chef said as he pushed the food cart back into the kitchen.  
" *Ahem * you see losers if you we're smart like me you would have gotten Lawyers like I did before returning to this show, then you wouldn't have to eat that slop * laugh * " Courtney said while dangling a slice of roasted beef in front of the two contestants face. " So not fair..." Harold complained. "Haters gonna hate" Courtney laughed again before bringing the slice of roasted beef back on her plate.

 **Confessional:**  
" Ugh I can't sand that bitch she's so annoying and so rude * mocking tone * _' they just can't appreciate what a good cook you are_ ' Wish she'd shut the hell up!" Beth said as she got up to leave the confessional.

After dinner the Contestants gathered their hygiene products and walked toward the shower stalls. "So..." Courtney began. Beth let out a low sigh, she was beyond annoyed and just wanted to get her shower over with so she could go to bed, but she knew the only reason Courtney was even more eager to get a response out of her was because she started ignoring her in the first place. So she decided to just act like she cared for Courtney's attempt at conversation. "S-so um... You don't think that Lindsay and Duncan are ... well" Courtney asked Beth who was in the stall next to her.

Beth couldn't help but notice the way Courtney pronounce Lindsay's name, it almost sounded like her voice was laced with venom. However she wasn't too shocked, it was no secret that Courtney didn't like the blond valley girl. In fact she had always known that Courtney was never fond of her BFF, especially back on the Island during season one at Playa de losers; when Lindsay told the CIT no one really liked her that much and she'd have gotten voted off in another episode prior to Harold's unfair cheating. "You're not actually saying you'd think that Duncan would cheat are you?" Beth asked even though she knew spot on that was exactly what Courtney was thinking. There was a brief silence; it was so quite the only sound that could be heard was the sound of water droplets that hit the sides of the stall walls.

Beth grabbed her new bottle of lavender scented shampoo and lathered it in her hair while waiting for Courtney's response. It was so quite it felt like twenty minutes flew by even though it was only five. Even though Beth didn't care too much for the topic, she kind of wished Courtney would hurry up and say anything because the silence was beyond awkward. "W-who ever said a-anything about cheating * sigh * besides I trust Duncan it's Lindsiot that I ... um oh never mind, It's just a movie right?" Courtney had finally responded. Beth rolled her eyes as the CIT went on saying she trusted her boyfriend, even though she knew better.

' _It sounds_ _more like she was trying to convince her self_ ' Beth's mind wandered as she finished up conditioning her hair, she was getting tired and just wanted to get some rest. She sighed in relief when she heard Courtney's nob turn off. " Well nice chatting with you geek, I'm heading back to the trailers see ya " Courtney said while gathering her stuff and leaving." Finally..." Beth said as she turned her nob off and wrapped herself in her pink body towel. Stepping out, the short brunette blow dried her hair and gathered her stuff to leave.

"So... Peaceful" Harold said as he looked up at the dark sky full of stars. The young nerd had been sitting outside the boy's trailer since his return from dinner. Looking at the stars wasn't something he usually did, but it helped when his mind wandered toward LeShawna. He didn't know why but the small shiny dots that burned billions of miles away reminded him of the twinkle the plus sized girl had in her eyes whenever she would laugh at one of his corny jokes.  
' _God,_ _how I miss that curvy lady_ ' Harold's was lost in his inner thoughts when he tripped over forward, he groaned as his body hit the ground.

"* Snicker * Ha! You're such a loser Harold" Courtney said as she opened the door to the girls trailer and walked inside. Ignoring her insult Harold silently dusted himself off and stood back up. He looked around on the ground to look for whatever it was that he tripped over, then turning his head to the left he spotted a thick black cord. "What the heck?" the nerd questioned. Holding it up he decided to find out where it lead to, so he walked slowly until he found out were the cord ended.

"Why would a cord be leading toward the girl's trailer?" Harold asked himself. "Ahhhhhhhh "Harold was interrupted from his inner thoughts when he heard a loud scream. "You're such a prev! Trying to catch a look at me while I undress you creep!? Well forget it! "Courtney yelled as she walked over to the window and smacked the innocent nerd. "Ouch! That hurt" Harold complained as he rubbed his red cheek. "Well good serves you right you peeping tom" Courtney said in response.

"I wasn't trying to freakin peep! Gosh and don't be so full of yourself miss C.I.T. the only woman for me is LeShawna..." He said in defense. "Yeah whatever dweeb I better not catch you near this window ever again!" Courtney said with her hand on her hips. Sure Courtney had a thin yet curvy body and lovely light mocha skin Harold had to admit that, but her attitude sucked, and not to mention there was Duncan to worry about. The nerd decided to avoid any more conflict with the angry _"Princess_ " and to worry about it later and just go to bed. ' _I'll find out why there's a cord leading to the girl's trailer that wasn't there before_ ' Harold mind wanders as he changes into his pajamas and goes to bed.

"Un-freakin believable! Like who does that scrawny little dork think he is? Trying to catch a peep at me" Courtney went on complaining as she brushed her shoulder length hair. "You can say that again, weird...Harold peeping doesn't sound like him" Beth said as she put away her hygiene products. She then pulled out her night gown from her suit case and quickly changed. "Well it sure looked that way to me... * Yawn * better see what my lawyers are up too" Courtney said. She stood up from the vanity table still in her purple towel and walked over to her bed to pull out her PDA from beneath her pillows.

While the girls continued to have mutual conversation several cameras that were placed in the trailer zoomed in on Courtney as she de-robed herself behind her red wood divider. Her light mocha skin was exposed to not only the fresh air in the room but to the hidden cameras that she didn't know were catching every inch of her anatomy. After she applied her vanilla scented lotion to her skin, she put on new undies and her pink two piece pajamas. Both girls yawned as they stretched out their arms and flopped on their beds. Beth laid beneath her blanket listening to Fall out boy and other old 2000's rock bands on her green iPod, while Courtney snored in her sleep.

 **Inside Chris's security room:**  
"Ha ha * loud laughter * silly Courtney, she thinks Harold would peep but doesn't even notice the hidden cams I had installed a week ago. * Sigh * note to self, better keep a closer eye on Harold... damn geek's too nosy for his own good" Chris said while laying back in his chair as he looked at the large screen in front of him.

Meanwhile a couple of yards away sat Duncan and Lindsay front role in the bleachers watching a mid-90's film starring Chris McLean. Lindsay chattered her teeth and trembled at the sight of flesh eating Zombies, whom were now chasing Chris or rather ' _Chip',_ the character he portrayed. Duncan sat back holding his monster drink in his right hand while laughing at the screen. "S-So like... You're not scared? " asked Lindsay whom had both of her hands covering her face. " Huh? What? Afraid of this? Come on doll face don't tell me your scared " Duncan asked as he reached for his double bacon cheese burger.

At this point the zombies where fed up with Chip, but he came up with a plan a couple of scenes ago; he led them into a trap. The hideous lively corpses circled round a life sized dummy that resembled Chip greatly, and the straps of raw meat he glued to the exterior helped. As they leaned in to attack **BOOM!** The bomb he set within the dummy's interior went off and zombie chunks went flying everywhere. "Ahhhh!" Lindsay screamed as she jumped onto Duncan's lap, hiding her face on his chest. Duncan's eye widened once he realized the position they were both in; before he could protest the valley girl's soft blue orbs looked up at his teal one's.

"Hold me please? u-until it's over?" Lindsay stammered as she plead. Duncan simply nod's, not wanting to miss the ending. In spite the film starring the creep Duncan (nor any other contestant of total drama) couldn't stand didn't mean that the film wasn't good. If anything it was a good excuse not to hear Courtney's constant bitching for one night. "Is it like almost over?" Lindsay asked slightly turned her head away from the skull on Duncan's shirt. "Sure looks that way" he replied.

Taking a deep breath Lindsay slowly but surely moved her hands from Duncan's shoulder, and her legs from around his waist, then finally turned her body around to see the ending. ' _Chip_ ' was now driving a motorcycle on his way to the next town. As the credits started to run, Duncan's eye began to wander the backside of Lindsay's anatomy. He viewed her slender shoulders, exposed lower back, her red thong that hugged her hips nicely, and her plumped ass. "Wow in spite of the hideous zombies the movie was OK huh?" Lindsay asked oblivious to the wandering pair of teal eyes that were just viewing her backside.

While looking over the valley girls body Duncan let out a low moan for a semi-erection was slowly beginning to form from within the rebel's loins. Plus it didn't help much with Lindsay wiggling on his lap. "*Sigh* I've gotta go" He said as he slightly pushed her off of his lap and stood up from the bleachers. ' _I need to take_ _ **care**_ _of this before anyone notices, especially_ _ **her**_ _, thank goodness I brought a couple of new issues of play boy before coming back to this dumb show_ ' Duncan's mind scattered as he turned in the direction of the contestant trailers. "Hey are you okay?" Lindsay asked wondering why he got up so fast.

"Maybe he didn't hear me..." she whispered to herself. The ditzy blond decided to walk after him, she didn't know why but she didn't like the way he looked at her after pushing her off his lap it almost looked like he glared at her. She wasn't sure what it was that she had done wrong, everything seemed to be going well, she even laughed at a couple of his jokes when watching the movie, so why was it that he seemed to be upset with her?. "Hey wait *huff*huff* wait!" Lindsay said as she took off after him. Once she got close enough she stood in front of him with her arms spread out, trying her hardest to block him from going any further.

"What?!" He asked in an annoyed tone. "You pushed me, that's what!" Lindsay answered now glaring into his eyes. Sure it was more of a slight shove but still. "So...and?! Look move it Lindsiot I've-" He was cut off. "So...That wasn't really nice, I mean I like invited you to watch a movie with me and this is the thanks I get Doug?" Lindsay said. Her face now in a cute pout.

It was no secret that Duncan was a bully or a bit rash and rude towards people, even the dumb blond knew that but it felt like he didn't appreciate her gesture. "So ya want a fucking apology?" he asked with a now bitter tone. However not really getting it Lindsay's face lit up as she nodded her head yes. "Well forget it! Now...* low moan *" Duncan stammered while he hunched over. His semi erection was getting worse, he needed relief, plus it didn't help much with Lindsay's big bust swaying as she bend down to grasp his shoulders.

"Are you okay Derrick? You don't look so well" she asked with a worried look on her face. Not wanting his mind to wander back to the same thoughts he was having, while the valley girl sat on his lap, he roughly brushed her hands away. "Beat it would ya?" he said in utter annoyance. "No you need help and if I leave who's going to help you to the emergency tent?" Lindsay asked oblivious to the situation she put him in. "Ugh I don't need help, don't you get it? I need you to leave!" Duncan yelled.

"*Sniff * W-Why do you have to be so mean? I'm just trying to help, after Clara yelled at you I felt really bad for you, and thought you could use a break to get your mind off it so I offered to shared my award and... And- " Lindsay said. Her hands trembled as her voice began to crack as she began to cry. Duncan stood up, sighed, and walked over to her. He held her right hand, he didn't mean to yell at her, and he did appreciate her gesture; but he realized that this was Lindsay he was unfortunately dealing with. So he took her by both hands and led her toward the emergency tent.

"What are you-" She was cut off. "You said ya wanted to walk me to the E.R. tent so let's go" Duncan said. After wiping the tears off of the cheeks she squealed in excitement and hugged Duncan. Her huge breast brushed up against his chest. "Almost there, I'm almost there..." he whispered.

"Huh you say something?" Lindsay asked trying to make out what he said. "Hmm? it was nothing, well uh... what do ya know I seem to be feeling better so why done you go on ahead and get some rest" Duncan said. He truly hoped that she'd leave so he could grab his secret stash of Playboy and get rid of his now raging erection. The dumb blond raised her eye brows in confusion but simply shrugged it off with a smile. "Okay I should probably go and catch some zzz... Ahhhh!" Lindsay replied.

As she turned toward the trailers her right foot got caught in some thick ropes causing her to fall forward onto the ground, luckily she broke her fall with her hands. The impact still hurt but she was glad to be okay. "Help me, Duncan are you still there? Help!" Lindsay cried. Even though she broke her fall her right foot was still caught in the thick ropes. She truly hoped the rebel would come to her aid, for all she knew everyone else was fast asleep, and Chris's assistants left hours ago.

 **Inside Chris's security room:**  
Chris was sitting back in his chair with a wicked grin plastered on his face. He sat in deep thought as he watched the screen in front of him. A loud thud interrupted his his head around, he found Chef opening the door to the room with two huge packages. "Hey Chris got the two packages ya ordered, uh mind giving me a hand?" he asked while he let the double doors shut.

"Yeah thanks man, you almost missed it eh, that trap you set the other day came in handy" Chris said as he set the first yellow package down on the control system. Pulling out a pocket knife from his shorts, he cut it open. A big smile replaced the wicked grin on his face as he pulled out a bag of cocaine from within the package. Chris then put some on a small tray that had two small blades and short straws on it. "Eh, Chef did ya want some?" The host offered his most loyal employee.

Chef had just finished preparing two glasses of white Russian and setting a fresh tray of maple sugar tarts. Not saying anything he gestured for Chris to put his portion next to his drink. "So um... Chris, what I miss?" Chef asked as he handed Chris some tarts. "Uh not much just Courtney and Beth changing, but now that your trap's been put to use things should start to get a little interesting" Chris said as he took a sniff of the good stuff. "* Sigh * should have known the blond would have been the first to get caught in my trap" Chef said while watching the screen in front of him.

The two men both laughed at the same time, when they saw Lindsay struggle to get the thick ropes from around her feet.

"Here let me try this maybe it'll work" Duncan suggested. The rebel offered to help Lindsay for the second time. He took out a lighter from his back pocket and held it close to the thick rope, this was totally his last resort, and they tried everything. Earlier he even tried a pocketknife but it was too dull to be used, they even tried unraveling it but that got tiring so he was sticking to the lighter. Lindsay tried to back away but was stopped by Duncan who held her hand. "Lindsay I know you probably think I'm a bad guy well ya have all the right to think that, but believe me when I say this; I wouldn't burn ya. I mean don't get me wrong you can be annoying but I don't harm women, a man that puts his hand on a female is beneath dog shit to me" Duncan said as he burned the ropes free.

"*Gasp* wow it worked Doug!"the blond beamed. "Um... it's Duncan actually" he couldn't help but to correct her. "*Giggle* you really can be a nice guy" the ditzy valley girl said as she tried to stand up. "Yeah whatever, Are ya coming or not" he said rolling his eyes. Lindsay nodded still beaming.

Lindsay struggled to stay up, once she stood to her feet again she sighed. It felt like relief, but her thighs also felt very stiff. Her legs wobbled and gave out, due to sitting in the same position for nearly an hour. Duncan walked more closer to her, watching her struggle was a pitiful sight; so he offered to help her stand. Just as she put her hand in his, both of their eyes met for a second time.

Neither teen knew what it was, but for some reason they both felt sparks, not the type one feels once they've fallen in love. Certainly not that type of spark, no but one of neutral physical attraction.

 **Inside Chris's security room:  
** "UmChris ya want to go on ahead and pull that lever right about now?" Chef asked as he looked away from his deck of cards. "Hmm...Interesting" Chris whispered. "Uh Chris?"Chef continued to question, awaiting answer. "Oh yeah go ahead, I want to see what **this** is gonna lead to" Chris said as he looked up at the screen. Duncan helped Lindsay rise slowly to her feet for the third time, their eyes never once looking away from one another **.**

' _Wow they're like the clear blue waters back on the beach at Camp Wawanakwa_ ' Lindsay thought. "Y-your eyes are **so** beautiful" she said out loud as she tip toed and leaned into Duncan's face. "Uh... Lindsay ya feeling alright?" the punk asked. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, because of the invasion of personal space."Oh um sorry Doug I didn't mean to get that close" She apologized.

A slight blush crept across her face; she felt self-consciousdue to her random behavior.Then there it was again, that damn silence, and without thinking about it Lindsay cupped Duncan's face then kissed him on the right cheek.A blush began to form on his cheeks. "Eh what was that for?" He questioned, a tad bit confused. _'Not that I'm complaining, wait what? Get it together dude remember... Courtney_ ' he shuddered from his inner thoughts.

"Ahhhh!..." Lindsay Screamed. Before the punk could turn around to ask what was wrong, he found himself falling down a dark hole.

To be continued...=D

A/N

No, this is **not** a romance story, this is a lemon fanfic but there will be canon couples featured in later chapters.

"..." When I use the quotation marks the characters are obliviously speaking but when I use this '...' the character is not speaking they are thinking.

Also when I use this *...* and I put a word in between them the character isn't saying the actual word. Example "...*Laugh*..." The character is actually laughing between or before saying sentences.

As part of the award Duncan and Lindsay got to choose a meal to eat while watching the movie, that's why Duncan is drinking a monster drink and eating a double bacon cheese burger; while Lindsay just settled for some popcorn.

Last but not least **all** characters belong to Tom Mcgillis, Jennifer Pertsch, Teletoon and Fresh TV, not me.


End file.
